For hearing aids of the above kind it is desired that the BTE part may be configured according to the users hair and skin colour and also it is desired, that the user of the hearing aid may style the colour according to dress and ornaments worn.
From U.S. 20040196996 A1 a cover for a BTE hearing aid is known where the cover includes a shell formed from a rigid material where the shell is adapted for a removable shaped fit over at least a portion of the BTE hearing aid. The cover disclosed in this document embraces the BTE part of the hearing aid from three sides which necessitates special provisions such as holes and the like in the cover for microphone inlets and components such as switches placed on the external side of the hearing aid.
From U.S. 20070127757 A2 hearing aid is disclosed, which has a shell shaped to fit behind an outer portion of an ear of a user. The shell has first and second sides that are substantially parallel to each other where the first side faces the outer portion of the ear, and the second side faces a head of the user. The behind-the-ear element also includes sound processing circuitry within the shell and an ear cushion switch operatively connected to the sound processing circuitry whereby the ear cushion switch is located on the first side of the shell.
A BTE hearing aid part which allows for simple fastening thereto and exchange of ornamental elements is thus desired.